Es Por Ti
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT/Songfic con la canción por Juanes. TrowaxQuatre. R&R.


**ES POR TI  
  
******

**  
***********************************************************************************************  
**ADVERTENCIA!!!! Este es un songfic Yaoi así que a los que no les gusta absténganse de leer ¬.¬   
Notas_ vaya me salio muy parecido a los otros pero que le hago ^^u espero lo disfruten…  
_ y como siempre (ya me aburre decirlo pero me llena un poco la pagina jaja!!) ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenecen, Gundam Wing y comp. Son propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores , lo mismo para la adorable canción de Juanes ….etc….no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto por mas que quisiera pues me quede en bancarrota hoy ;_; buaaaa…..er bueno y eso es todo lo que tenia que aclarar sobre el asunto.  
_ El fic esta en cursiva, los pensamientos están entre comillas y el resto es relato o hablado, la canción esta en letra normal.  
_ la pareja será 3 x 4 (los que no saben su significado tendrán que leer hasta el final muajajaja!!!) Y antes que lo olvide dejen reviews o tomatazos que siempre me alegra recibir comentarios, felicitaciones, quejas o amenazas de muerte.  
Saya_ eso ultimo olvídenlo ^^u   
Aya_ conmigo al lado es mas que suficiente.  
Saya_ así es ^^ y no quiero morir joven….por lo menos no antes de mis 20 jeje!!  
Nairsen_ bueno ahora les presento el fic escrito por mi creadora. "No imagino en que pensaba en ese momento ¬¬u…"  
***************************************************************************************************

Songfic Gundam Wing Es Por Ti letra Juanes

Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estás y me siento renovado

Y me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás 

Tú controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está de más 

Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol 

Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón 

Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer 

__ "será que no puedo vivir sin ti? O acaso tu no puedes vivir sin mi? Esa es la razón por la que me buscas…siempre me buscas…me esperas…..me hallas y vuelvo irme….así en un ciclo infinito, un ciclo que se repite. Siento que sin ti a mi lado mi alma solitaria se enfría….se enfría a tal punto que ni los calidos rayos de sol llegan a ella."_

Y es por ti... 

Que late mi corazón 

Y es por ti... 

Que brillan mis ojos hoy 

Y es por ti... 

Que he vuelto a hablar de amor 

Y es por ti... 

Que calma mi dolor   
  
__ "eres el ardor que calienta mi corazón, mi alma…mi espíritu. Cuando salgo a combatir por ese futuro que anhelamos solo tu recuerdo me hace permanecer en pie. Ni la misma muerte podría obligarme a dejarte….no quiero alejarme…sin ti mi ojos perderían ese brillo que tanto te gusta…mi corazón se endurecería nuevamente hasta quedar hecho de piedra….solo contigo puedo sentir…solo a tu lado puedo vivir!"_

Y cada vez que yo te busco 

Y no te puedo aún hallar 

Me siento un vagabundo 

Perdido por el mundo 

Desordenado si no estás 

Como mueves tú mi felicidad 

Y todo lo que está de más 

Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol 

Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón 

Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer 

  
__quisiera que esta guerra terminara en ese instante….que regreses a mi…que yo te pueda encontrar cuando te busque….sin ti mi alma se disuelve…mi corazón queda hecho añicos cada vez que nos distanciamos…solo tu presencia, me reconforta. Te cuerpo me hace sentir vivo, cada vez que te toco la sangre hierve en mi haciéndome probar nuevos sentires y reacciones en mi cuerpo que antes nunca había experimentado….tu realmente cambiaste mi mente, antes solo era un hijo de las batallas….ahora…"  
  
_

Y es por ti... 

Que late mi corazón

Y es por ti... 

Que he vuelto a hablar de amor 

Y es por ti... 

Que brillan mis ojos hoy 

Y es por ti... 

Que calma mi dolor  
  
__ "estará bien pensar así de nuestra relación? Como nos verían los demás?...importaría? a mi no.pero…. a ti? No lo se…solo tu podrías resolver esta duda que invade mi mente. es cierto que aun no les dices nada sobre "eso" pero realmente no me preocupa tu presencia siempre me eleva, mi corazón late cada vez mas fuerte a medida que te acercas."_

Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estás y me siento renovado

Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol 

Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón 

Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer 

  
_En eso percibe a una persona, los pasaos se escuchan cada vez mas cercanos.  
_ "esa manera de caminar…tan pausada y suave a la vez….conozco ese aroma, es tan dulce que me enloquece cada vez que lo siento.si! no puedo equivocarme ese eres tú!"  
_  
Y es por ti... 

Que late mi corazón

Y es por ti... 

Que he vuelto a hablar de amor 

Y es por ti... 

Que brillan mis ojos hoy 

Y es por ti... 

Que calma mi dolor

  
_ "ya puedo distinguir tu figura…parece tan frágil a veces, pero capaz de avivar el mas intenso fuego en mí.  
Ese pelo suave de color dorado que adorna tu rostro. esos ojos azules con tonos verdes reflejan tu amabilidad. Sin embargo cuando nos encontramos me dijeron  otra cosa mucho mas profunda….en ese momento me expresaron amor."  
  


Y es por ti...   
  
__ "ese día me cambiaste. Como dicen el destino tiene sus designios tan solo deseo que nunca no separe estoy tan cansado de esperar un nuevo encuentro….por hoy ya no me quejo. mi deseo se cumplió. Te tengo nuevamente."_

Y es por ti...   
  
__ "ya faltan pocos metros….unos pasos mas…unos centímetros mas….ya puedo tocarte!!!"_

Y es por ti...   
  
__Trowa  
_Quatre.  
_  
_Ambos jóvenes se acercaron. Trowa acaricio suavemente el rostro del árabe. Este no opuso resistencia al contrario su rostro refleja una total felicidad.  
  
Trowa_ no te vuelvas a separar de mí.  
Quatre_ sabes que por el momento no puedo prometer algo así.  
Trowa_ entonces disfrutemos ese momento.  
Quatre_ si, mi querido Trowa.  
  
Trowa toma la delantera y encuentra primero furtivamente los labios de su pareja. Luego lo toma con fuerza entre sus manos y se suman en un profundo beso……el bosque los acoge en su interior tal un guardián silencioso de su secreto, un confidente que los aleja de las personas protegiendo su amor.  
_  
  


************************************************************************************************************

Notas_ weno weno…ese fue mi primer songfic Yaoi así que no me maten y que puedo decir a los que no les guste ese genero lo lamento pero así son las cosas ^^u. elegí esta pareja pues creo que es la que mas me cae en ese momento además son taaaan tiernos jaja!!!Sobre todo Quatre ^^  
Quatre_ ahhhh! Trowa ya le guste! ;_;  
Trowa_ no te llevaras a mi bomboncito!##  
Saya_ oigan no se lo tomen en serio ^^ bueno si, pero no se preocupen que mi preferido es Aya kun ^_~ y nadie lo cambia….er…tal vez hayan opciones pero….mejor no sigo jeje!!  
Aya_ que ibas a decir?¬¬*  
Saya_ no ,nada…. ^^u  
PD_ (esto de los PD se me volvió costumbre ^^ no Engel? jaja) los que se pregunten, bueno si alguien se pregunta claro esta, quien es Nairsen tendrán que leer mi bio y la de Engel Hope ahí hallaran las respuestas y para mas información este curioso personaje aparecerá en "Desastre en Tomoeda"y eso es todo.  
Saya_ Engel te gusto mi invitacion?  
Aya_ parecía más propaganda ¬¬.  
Saya_ invitacion? Propaganda? Que diferencia hay?  
Aya_ nunca cambiara U_Uuuu  
Heero_ otra vez los dejaste en pleno misterio.¬¬  
Saya_ que no estabas en el hospital? O_O????En fin tienes razón ^^ es que no aguante las ganas jeje!!


End file.
